


Dinosaur Nuggets and a Laundry Room

by knopewyatt



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knopewyatt/pseuds/knopewyatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i saw a post on tumblr that said<br/>"You need to marry someone you'd still be down to fuck real quick in the laundry room while the kids are watching 'The Lion King' downstairs and there's only ten minutes left on the timer till you need to take the dinosaur nuggets out the oven." </p><p>I thought of Ben and Leslie and well, here we are</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinosaur Nuggets and a Laundry Room

The triplets had been watching The Lion King in the living room for half an hour before Leslie started to make dinner. After putting the dinosaur nuggets in the oven and heating up the (very disgusting) vegetables, she headed to the laundry room upstairs.

She loved all her children more than she could ever explain.

Sonia's laugh made her heart swell, Stephen's cuddles made her feel every ounce of love the world had to offer (and more), the way Wesley looked just like Ben when he wanted something he couldn't have made her thank whatever had blessed her with him. She loved the way they screamed and ran and destroyed everything they touched, but the daily task of sorting the laundry gave her some much appreciated alone time, free from the noise of the little monsters.

She'd spent 15 minutes rifling through tiny socks; pairing and sorting them into corresponding piles before moving onto folding her and Ben's bedding. He would be home from work by now, and she assumed he was downstairs, probably listening to Sonia's persistent questions about why she didn't have a lucky fin like Nemo.

Leslie checked her watch, mentally calculating how long the timer on the oven had left. After putting everything back where it came from, the door of the laundry room opened, making her jump. Expecting one of the triplets to be stood in the doorway she quickly turned around, only to be surprised that it was in fact Ben.

"Hey you," he said, smiling at the sight of his wife in her favourite blue jeans: the ones that hugged her figure perfectly.

"Ben! Hey! How was your day?!"

"Much better now I've seen you in those," he confessed, his eyes falling to the curve of her ass, a knowing smile creeping onto his face.

"Eyes up here mister," she scolded jokingly, pulling him in closer to her.

There had been a secret relationship, a break up, her campaign, his job loss, long distance, a proposal, a spontaneous marriage, her recall, their kids, and a new job since they met, yet every moment was filled with the same amount of love and passion as in the beginning.

"Leslie..." he whispered against her lips, lifting her up so she was sat on top of their tumble dryer. His hand, which had been buried in her blonde curls, fell to her waist, the curve of her breast begging for his attention.

Her legs opened; allowing him to stand between them, her fingers carding through his 'Congressman Ben' hair as their lips brushed again.

"The ovens gonna go off in like 11 minutes, Ben," she told him, detaching her lips from his.

"Then I'll make sure we're done in 10."

Before she had a chance to reply, her jeans were unbuttoned and his hand had found her centre. When his fingers grazed her clit her back arched, she melted into his touch, his name a mantra on her lips.

"Ben please," she begged, grinding against the hand that was shoved down her jeans as if they were teenagers.

Her plea struck a match inside of him; his pants growing tighter with every moan that escaped his wife's lips. His finger circled her swollen clit a few more times before he pulled his hand out of her pants, eliciting a groan of frustration from her.

He sunk to his knees and pulled her jeans and panties down her legs, kissing his way back up toward her wet heat.

She felt his breath hitch as he faced her, spread open and inviting.

"You're beautiful," he said, before his tongue met her core, tracing the length of her with his hands gripping her hips.

She was all gasps, moans, and obscenities as he flicked against her clit, her arousal covering his face as 2 fingers pushed inside of her. The heat in her abdomen grew as she clenched around him, his name falling from her lips - it was the only thing she could remember when his fingers curled and his tongue pressed against her, and she felt herself come against his face.

Her orgasm was slow and powerful, uprooting every nerve inside of her and bringing it to life.

Ben stayed where he was, slowly pumping his fingers inside of her while she rode out her release, mumbling to himself about how gorgeous she was and how much he loved her. He planted a kiss on the scar on her knee cap, and then on her lips as he stood level with her again. She could taste herself on his lips, something she had once assumed would be off putting, and yet it was a taste she experienced almost every day, one she had grown to love nearly as much as her husband.

Ben pulled away from her, his lips leaving hers. "Time for dinner?"

"We still have 5 minutes, Congressman," she replied, using his slightly loosened tie to pull him closer.

Her dominance quickly subsided as he picked her up, her small frame wrapped around his slight yet powerful body as he pressed her against the door.

Although her view was fairly limited, her hands found his belt, quickly undoing it and throwing it on the growing pile of their clothes. Soon enough his dress pants followed his belt, and his boxers were pushed down enough so he could enjoy the next 5 minutes of alone time with his wife; his gorgeously smart, sexy, goofball of a wife.

Their lips brushed and they kissed, full of smiles and teeth and pure adoration as he pushed inside of her, the two of them groaning at the immediate pleasure.

Ben knew they don't have much time, so he didn't mind when the sound of Leslie telling him how good he felt. How close she was brought him closer to the edge.

Her words triggering his own release, he pressed her harder into the door, driving into her relentlessly as he felt her walls tighten around him.

Her finger circled her clit and there were sparks behind his eyes as he came inside her, his head in the crook of her neck, her breathing quick and shallow.

He put her back on the ground. Her hair is a mess and her chest is pink with exhaustion, and she's never looked more beautiful. Leslie checked her watch again as she puts her jeans back on - noting 1 minute before the timer is due to go off.

Their new jobs required them to move to DC: a huge change for Leslie, who had felt so out of place for the first few weeks in their new home. On top of that they worked vastly different hours at hugely demanding jobs, all while raising 3 tiny, energetic cuddle monsters, so time spent just the two of them was scarce.

There had been a secret relationship, a break up, her campaign, his job loss, a long distance relationship, a proposal, a spontaneous marriage, her recall, their kids, new jobs, and a house move to DC - thousands of miles from Pawnee, a place she felt she would always belong to. But in his arms, and with their beautiful triplets by their side, Leslie Knope had never felt more at home.


End file.
